The invention relates to the field of sonic non-destructive testing and analysis of liquid metal. More specifically, the invention relates to an enhanced method using at least a sonotrode made of ceramic or refractory metal, i.e. inert with respect to the liquid metal enabling optimised ultrasound transmission for the purposes of testing, and analysis.